


Roar Out the Word of Command [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Dramatic, Gen, Happy Ending, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, and a fuckin bad ass one at that, krakens control the weather, never forget oscar is a bard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: With half the party hiding or out of sight, and Zolf working to keep them afloat, it's up to Oscar to mount a defense against the sea monster attacking them.[A recording of a fic by HowShouldIKnowboutLife]
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Roar Out the Word of Command [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Roar Out the Word of Command](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186596) by [HowShouldIKnowboutLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowShouldIKnowboutLife/pseuds/HowShouldIKnowboutLife). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/roar%20out%20the%20word%20of%20command.mp3) | **Size:** 3.57MB | **Duration:** 5:02min

  
---|---


End file.
